Metamorfosis
by YudAidea
Summary: Kyon y Haruhi están en su último año. Han discutido innumerables veces, casi a la par de las ocasiones en que se han disculpado. Dicen conocerse, pero, ¿qué tan cierto es eso? ¿Qué tan lejos es necesario llegar para comprender a una persona? ¿Es tan difícil ponerse en los zapatos del otro?
1. Los cambios

Metamorfosis

Capítulo 1 - Los cambios

Siendo el primer día del tercer ciclo escolar, el clima es agradable. Me muevo rápido de la cama en cuanto escucho el reloj despertador sonar, por que sé que en un momento más llegará el remolino que es mi hermana menor. Me salí de la cama sin quitarme las cobijas de encima ya que no las tenía, se encontraban tendidas en el suelo, pues seguro las tiré mientras dormía. En tres, dos, un… bueno, ahora mi hermana ha abierto la puerta con violencia.

-¡Kyon-kun!- Gritó enérgicamente -¡Levántate ya, hoy es mi primer día en la secundaria y no quiero llegar ni un minuto tarde!- Después de eso salió de mi habitación a grandes zancadas.

A pesar de que ha cumplido los doce, su voz sigue siendo el mismo sonido agudo y molesto que me despierta todas la mañanas de escuela, aunque ha crecido mucho, tanto que ya casi alcanza a mamá.

Me cepillé los dientes, me rasuré (¡sí, lo hice!), recogí mi almuerzo, y nos fuimos a la escuela. Esta vez tuve que pasar por la escuela de mi hermana con ella, por que aún no acaba de aprenderse bien el camino. Y… por la misma razón llegué tarde a primer día de clases.

Al llegar a la escuela me fui corriendo a cambiarme las zapatillas y de paso revisé mi nuevo salón. No me sorprendió para nada ver a Haruhi otra vez en mi clase, esperando en el último sitio de la última fila, mirando por la ventana. Por suerte el asiento frente a ella aún se encontraba vacío.

-Hola- Le saludé

-Llegas tarde- Respondió sin mirarme. Enseguida llegó el nuevo profesor instructor y tuve que darme la vuelta. Me dio un poco de tristeza no encontrar a Kunikida entre mis compañeros, aunque también estaba increíblemente feliz de no hallar la espalda de Taniguchi por ningún lado.

No fue hasta después de que toda la clase se presentara, que pude darme cuenta de todas esas caras desconocidas que había en el salón. Yo no he sido muy sociable estos años con las otras clases, así que, prácticamente la única persona con la que tengo una relación amistosa es la chica tras de mí.

En el receso Haruhi salió rápidamente de su lugar, pues siendo el primer día del semestre, lo más seguro es que esté desesperada por reclutar nuevos miembros.

Saqué mi almuerzo dispuesto a comer solo, cuando me di cuenta de que dos personas me hablaban desde la puerta del salón.

-¡Eh, Kyon, aquí! –Eran Kunikida y Taniguchi, mis compañeros de almuerzo durante dos años.

-¡Hola, qué pasa! –Los saludé al acercarme. –Hemos quedado separados

-Sí, pero al parecer tú y Suzumiya siguen juntos –Dijo Kunikida reflexivamente

-¡Pues claro! -Soltó Taniguchi sin cuidado –A ustedes no los separa ni el dios más poderoso

-Cállate –Le dije

-Bueno - intervino Kunikida – no empecemos mal, ¿por qué no comemos juntos? ¿O piensas romper la tradición?

- No, para nada –Respondí- pero ¿aquí, en mi salón?

-Pues no –Repuso Taniguchi –lo mejor sería hacerlo en nuestra clase, ya que nosotros somos dos.

Me sorprendió tanto encontrar a Nagato sentada en medio de la tercera fila del salón de Taniguchi, y le di una rápida inspección al grupo en busca de alguna otra cara conocida. La saludé con la mano desde la puerta y, mirándome fijamente, me respondió con un gesto monótono.

-Aquí, Kyon – Me indicó Kunikida un momento después. Acerqué una silla a la mesa y saqué mi almuerzo.

-¿Y cómo está tu clase, alguna chica linda? –Preguntó Taniguchi, apoyando los codos en la mesa con un gesto en la cara de sobreinterés.

-No me he fijado en eso –Respondí sinceramente

-¡Qué va!

-¿Y qué tal las vacaciones? –Terció Kunikida

-Nada del otro mundo –Le dije- Aprovechamos para pasarla juntos lo que restaba del año, ya que Haruhi está triste con la partida de Asashina…

-¡Oh, la señorita Asashina! –Exclamó Taniguchi juntando las manos sobre su pecho

-Ya lo sé, no sé cómo piensa hacer Haruhi para encontrar a alguien como ella –Respondí con un dejo de tristeza. La partida de Asashina ha sido algo muy difícil para todos. Ella ahora está en una escuela privada, pero yo no sé a ciencia cierta cuál o dónde está, pero ella juró que nos seguiríamos viendo, definitivamente el salón del club no será la misma cosa sin ella. Pero Koizumi me advirtió mantener el ánimo para evitar cualquier alboroto de Haruhi.

Al terminar el almuerzo me despedí de los chicos y de Nagato y regresé a mi salón de clases al fondo del segundo piso.

-¿Cómo te fue en la búsqueda?- Le pregunté a Haruhi al llegar a mi asiento

-Nada aún – Me respondió –Algunas caras lindas pero nada fenomenal- Me respondió despegando la mirada (ahora invertida) del patio de la escuela, mirándose las uñas

-Vas a ver que vamos a encontrar a más de un chico excepcional –Dije con intención de dar ánimos

-¡Uff! Eso espero…

Enseguida llegó el profesor, que según mi horario, impartirá Orientación vocacional…

El resto del día pasó sin más, los clubes abren hasta dentro de una semana y decidí regresar temprano para pasar por mi hermana.

.

.

.

Pasó el mes de abril, y empecé a darme cuenta de lo duro que resulta el último año. Nos han agregado dos materias comunes más, además de una optativa. Mi hermana por fin aprendió cómo llegar a su escuela y al igual que yo, resulta algo atareada con el cambio a secundaria. Mi madre se encuentra en ensueño temporal al vernos a mi hermana y a mí hacer la tarea en el comedor. Con todo, los maestros nos presionan (y lavan el cerebro) con datos que vendrán en cualquier examen ordinario para la universidad. Y los deberes parecen infinitos.

A pesar de ello, Haruhi se las ha arreglado para conseguir a más de un prospecto. La primera es una chica alta de primer año, con mucha seguridad, que dice ser seguidora de Haruhi desde su último año en la secundaria. El segundo es un muchacho de segundo, bien parecido, y con cabello rubio hasta las mejillas, que acaba de llegar de Rusia. Y la tercera es otra chica de primero, de baja estatura y con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

-A pesar de que el chico de segundo viene de Rusia, yo no encuentro ningún tipo de acento en su forma de hablar- Me dice Haruhi mientras el profesor pasaba lista.

-Tal vez sólo ha vivido allá poco tiempo, o se acostumbró increíblemente rápido a Japón, o más razonable aún, te está mintiendo.

-No lo creo, ¿para qué? ¿Para impresionarme?

-Tú lo haz dicho

-Pero él me parece muy sincero, tiene un rostro confiable –Respondió frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué ha…? ¡Eh, aquí, Suzumiya, presente!- Exclamó de repente, levantando el brazo – Como decía, no lo creo.

Tocó el timbre de receso y Haruhi, como de costumbre, salió. Yo no tuve que salir, ya que he simpatizado con un par de chicos de mi clase.

De regreso, la primera clase de la tarde estaba programada con nuestro instructor, quien aprovechó para aclararnos algunas cosas.

-Y con la nueva reforma educativa los calendarios escolares se han hecho un desastre –Decía el profesor de tercer año –Pero lo único que nos queda es adaptarnos, ¡aunque aún no entiendo cuál es el capricho de las universidades!- Mientras hablaba, daba vueltas por las primeras filas con las manos en los bolsillos.- Así que este año tendrán que adelantarse un poco más, ya que se planea aplicar los exámenes al concluir este semestre para agilizar los trámites educativos. Pero bueno, no se desanimen –aclaró al escuchar el gesto grupal de fastidio- No todo son malas noticias. Por lo mismo de los apuros, el comité escolar ha decidido adelantar el paseo de los terceros años para el final de este mes, con lo que podrán disfrutar un poco, y relajarse antes de los exámenes ¿no les parece estupendo?

Ciertamente yo hubiese preferido que este viaje fuera organizado al finalizar el último semestre, pero con los planes para la graduación y los cursillos de las universidades es algo prácticamente imposible.

Miré de reojo hacia atrás y pude ver a mi compañera ligeramente entusiasmada.

-¿A dónde crees que nos lleven? –Preguntó al ver que había volteado.

-No lo sé, pero espero no sea algo tan aburrido como a la generación anterior.

-¿Eh? ¿Adónde los llevaron?

-Aguas termales.

-¡Ew! –Exclamó con expresión de rechazo total -¡Pero qué aburrido! ¿Qué piensan, que somos ancianos?

-Realmente no creo que se repita, ¿a ti qué te gustaría?

-Mmmm –Musitó mordiéndose el labio- Me gustaría ir a un sitio interesante. Y hacer camping, como una selva, o un frondoso bosque, ¿qué piensas?

-Que estás loca. No pueden arriesgarnos.

-Agh, pues haré la propuesta.

.

.

.

Llegó la mitad del mes de mayo, y el profesor instructor nos pidió que sorteáramos nuestros nombres para el cambio de asiento.

El chico que se sentaba frente a mí, y con el que apenas había logrado entablar una amistad, fue enviado hacia el otro extremo de salón, en su lugar llegó una chica baja de cabello largo. Y así, se fueron acomodando todos, cuando por fin, el profesor mencionó mi nombre.

-Y tú te vas a… oh, espera –El profesor se detuvo, pensativo, mirando mi número de asiento. – Pues, curioso… te quedas ahí. Sí, ajá, tu asiento sigue siendo el mismo.

No supe si sorprenderme o pensar que fue obra de Haruhi. Pero la segunda opción me convenció más. Finalmente fue mencionada ella, que se encontraba seria, mirando fijamente al profesor.

-Y por último… Suzumiya- El profesor sacó el número del bote y dijo –Tú… te vas al número 9, el tercero de la segunda fila. Nagasaki, tú, al asiento de Suzumiya.

Yo me encontraba realmente confundido ante ello. Realmente esperaba que Haruhi se quedase atrás de mí, pero no fue así. Además, a Nagasaki la había cambiado de lugar ya tres veces, ¿qué le costaba dejarnos como estaba?

Miré a Haruhi y me desconcertó ver que no se había movido un milímetro.

-Suzumiya –La llamó el profesor- Te toca el lugar número 9, adelante, ve…

Ella seguía sin moverse, ni siquiera había guardado sus cosas.

-Eh, Suzumiya –Repitió el profesor amablemente –Es tu turno… -Nagasaki ya se encontraba de pie a unos metros del asiento de Haruhi, quien seguía sin reaccionar. –Vamos, recoge tus cosas y…

-Profesor- Lo interrumpió Haruhi con voz firme, poniéndose de pie. –No me moveré de aquí, este es mi asiento.

¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

-Oh, vamos. No pasa nada, sólo…

-No- Volvió a interrumpir- Ahora toda la clase tenía los ojos puestos sobre ella- Yo he ocupado este sitio desde hace mucho, lamento decírselo, pero no me moveré –Exclamó con sorna.

El profesor, por su parte, reaccionó al sentir retada su autoridad.

-Pues, yo también lamento decírtelo, pero el que pone las reglas en el salón de clases es el profesor, no el alumno. –Aclaró, tratando de dejar en claro que él era quien mandaba.

-Eso ya lo sé, profesor. Pero yo he ocupado este sitio durante dos años y…

-Y creo que ya es hora de un cambio. –Dijo el profesor, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio. – Mejor toma tus cosas y –Miré a Haruhi, había apretado sus manos en puños, a sus costados, y su gesto se había endurecido enormemente-deja que Nagasaki ocupe el lugar que le corresponde y tú…

-¡NO!

Ese grito resonó en todo el salón y en el fondo de mi cerebro. Haruhi, no, no lo hagas…

-¡Este es mi lugar, y yo… yo…!

Ella tenía la mirada de intenso fastidio, que sólo yo he conseguido avivar. Aquella tarde, en la mansión de Tsuruya.

Enseguida me miró, intensamente, casi suplicante.

-Kyon, dile que no es correcto –Me dijo en voz baja – ¡Dile que me debo quedar aquí!

La mirada de todo el salón estaba sobre mí, atravesándome. Me di cuenta de que toda mi cara ardía y mi cuello y mi pecho.

-Eh…

-Y bien, señorita Suzumiya, ¿pretende dejar a la señorita Nagasaki esperando todo el día? –Intervino el profesor - ¿o piensa volver a gritarme? Tal vez así consiga que la deje en detención durante una semana… así podrá ocupar el asiento que quiera durante dos horas diarias, ¿Qué le parece?

Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de mi compañera tras de mí y ver sus puños apretados, clavándose las uñas en el borde de las muñecas.

-¡Kyon! –Susurró con ira- ¡Díselo!

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el profesor- ¿Tiene algo que decirme, señor?

-Eh… -Logré titubear al fin – Yo… creo que… que…

-¿Qué es lo que cree? ¿Cree que desea acompañar a la señorita en su semana de detención, eso cree?

Pensé en toda la semana perdida, en las tareas atrasadas, en mi calificación final...

-Eh, no… no es eso…

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Eso es lo que cree?

-No, profesor, es que…

-¡Kyon, vamos!- Susurró Haruhi tras de mí.

-Bien, entonces eso es todo. Suzumiya, a su asiento…

-¡Kyon…!

Por favor, Haruhi, ya…

-¡Kyon!

-¡BASTA! –Exclamé – Haruhi, vamos, sólo ve a tu lugar y…

Pero no lo hizo. Tomó su bolso y salió del salón casi corriendo. Después de casi un año de incómodo silencio, el profesor carraspeó, y todos se volvieron lentamente hacia él.

-Bien. Uno menos. –Concluyó el profesor. –Si alguien más desea ignorar las reglas de la clase, ahí está la puerta. ¿Nadie? Perfecto, continuemos.

Mis manos se encontraba sobre mis rodillas, pero no dejaban de temblar.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bueeeeno. Esto lo escribí en poco rato. Es la introducción, más o menos. Espero poder terminarlo antes de finalizar las vacaciones, por que empieza mi último año (jajaja). Así que no será muy largo (eso espero). Y bien, estaría bien algún comentario. _


	2. La ley del hielo

Metamorfosis

Capítulo 2 – La ley del hielo

Haruhi no entró a las dos clases restantes. Y después de salir, me vi obligado a buscarla.

Primero fui al salón del club, pero nada. No había nadie, y pensé que tal vez aún no salían. Así que me senté en mi lugar habitual a esperar a los demás… después de un rato la manija de la puerta se movió e, instintivamente, me puse de pie, pero era Nagato.

-Hola- Le saludé

Nagato me devolvió el saludo con su mano derecha y se colocó en su asiento. Después de un rato de silencio, moví mi rostro y le pregunté:

-¿Has visto a Haruhi?

Ella levantó la vista de un grueso libro y me miró.

-No –Respondió.

Un minuto más tarde se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Koizumi, que se acercó.

-Hola a todos- Saludó, sonriendo forzadamente, seguido se dejó caer en su asiento frente a mí. –Estoy agotado…

-¿Mucho trabajo? –Pregunté, tratando de sonar desentendido.

-Algo… tuve que faltar a mis dos últimas clases –Respondió, acomodándose el cabello con la mano.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y eso que estos días había estado todo tan relajado –Dijo, y después me miró –Dime, Kyon, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Algo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, me encontré a Suzumiya cerca de las escaleras del primer piso, se miraba… molesta.

-¿Molesta? ¿Cuándo?

-Bueno, eso antes de que me llamaran.

-Ya

-¿Entonces no sabes nada?

-Esto, bueno… -Respondí frotándome el cuello, y tuve que contarle lo que sucedió a Koizumi.

-Ya veo - Reflexionó después de un rato, con la mano derecha frotando su barbilla. –Creo que debiste hacer lo que te pidió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no oíste? ¡Me iban a dar una semana de detención y…!

-Entiendo. Pero lo que Suzumiya peleaba era algo realmente especial para ella –Me respondió con una expresión idiota en el rostro. -¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho ella si tú…?

-Yo simplemente no hubiera hecho algo así –Respondí molesto –Yo sólo me hubiera movido y ya

-Al parecer no lo entiendes –Replicó Koizumi, mirándome- Tal vez para ti tu sitio sólo represente eso, lo que es. El penúltimo lugar al lado de la ventana, pero para ella…

-Para ella es un capricho- Exclamé –Creo que debería aprender que no siempre va a tener lo que quiere sólo por ser ella.

Koizumi no contestó. El ambiente en el salón había puesto pesado y yo estaba molesto. Después de unos minutos me levanté.

-Hasta luego –Me despedí al ponerme de pie, Nagato y Koizumi respondieron con un gesto, y después salí.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente llegué temprano al salón. La mochila de Nagasaki ya se encontraba colgada en el portabolsos del mesabanco tras de mí. Un minuto más tarde, la misma chica se acercó y ocupó el asiento.

-Hola - Me dijo.

Me volteé levemente para saludar.

-¿Kyon, verdad? –Preguntó.

-No, en realidad me llamo…

-He oído que Suzumiya y los otros chicos te llaman Kyon –Me interrumpió –Hablando de ella, ¿crees que se moleste conmigo? Ya sabes, por lo de ayer… había escuchado que era algo temperamental, pero jamás creí que fuera tan delicada –Continuó, moviendo las manos –En fin, ¿siempre es así? Realmente no me gustan los problemas, aunque si alguien me provoca yo…

En ese momento yo dejé de prestarle atención, ya que al momento en que tocó el timbre, Haruhi entró por la puerta trasera. Por un momento me miró, pero casi al instante desvió la vista hacia el único asiento desocupado. La vi apretar los puños y caminar robóticamente hacia allá. Una parte de mí se encontraba satisfecho, pero por otro lado, no pude dejar de sentirme inquieto.

En receso no tuve la oportunidad, pero en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida caminé hasta Haruhi para arreglar unas cosas.

-Hey –Advertí, ya en los pasillos del segundo piso.

Ella siguió caminando sin contestarme, pero no me extrañé, al fin y al cabo eso es una forma clara de demostrar su molestia.

-Bien, -Le dije- No me importa si no me hablas, pero por lo menos préstame atención.

No me hizo caso y siguió caminando hasta el borde de las escaleras.

-Bueno, entonces por lo menos escúchame – Haruhi se detuvo, miró a través de mí, y luego siguió subiendo las escaleras como si yo no existiera -¡Hey, te estoy hablando, oye!

.

.

.

Llegué unos momentos después que Haruhi al salón del club, abrí la puerta y puse mi mochila en la mesa. Me sorprendió ver ya a todo ahí… a todos. Sí, Asashina me miraba expectante desde el rincón de la cafetera. La miré y el anterior enojo provocado por Haruhi se me olvidó ante la bella imagen de Asashina.

-¡Kyon-kun! –Me dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. –Me alegro mucho de verte.

Caminé hasta ella, y vi a Haruhi, se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a Asashina.

A pesar de que un segundo después ella me abrazó, no hubo reacción por parte de Haruhi.

-Bien, Asashina –Dijo Haruhi, hablando normalmente. –¡Bienvenida al salón del club! ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? Apuesto que has conocido a más de un chico interesante…

Después la apartó de mí y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lamentablemente no habíamos planeado nada para tu visita, ya que fue improvisada.

-Cierto, lo siento… Suzumiya…

-Qué va. Lo bueno es que viniste, ¡vamos a tener un montón de diversión! Koizumi, Yuki, ¿qué les parece si primero vamos a comer algo? Y Ky… digo, cada quién paga lo suyo.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana fue un inmenso fastidio. Haruhi estaba llevando la ley del hielo demasiado lejos.

La mañana del miércoles el profesor de ciencias nos pidió que hiciéramos equipos de tres para elaborar una actividad. Lamentablemente yo estaba demasiado distraído como para haber atendido la orden de inmediato. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que los demás estaban haciendo, Nagasaki y mis demás compañeros de enseguida ya habían formado los equipos. Sólo quedaba el equipo de un chico alto y Haruhi al otro lado del salón. Me acerqué resignado, esperando que Haruhi mostrara algo de civilización.

Acerqué una mesa que estaba ahí a las suyas y dije:

-Me juntaré con ustedes.

El chico alto me miró un segundo y dijo: -Ah, claro, nos faltaba uno. Pero… -Desvió la mirada a Haruhi – Suzumiya, ¿está bien que sea de nuestro equipo?

- ¿Eh? Pero ya estamos completos, ¿no? –Preguntó distraídamente mientras apuntaba algo en el cuaderno.

-Bueno, en realidad nos falta uno.

-Entonces haz como quieras. –Dijo sin prestarme atención.

Realizamos el trabajo en el ambiente más incomodo posible. Por suerte logré que cada quién hiciera su parte, y al último juntamos todo. Haruhi puso los nombres y lo entregó.

El día siguiente, jueves, Haruhi seguía con su estúpida necedad.

-Bueno, chicos –Comenzó a hablar el profesor al que Haruhi le gritó- El lunes de la semana que viene es la salida para los grupos de tercer año, vamos a necesitar que estén aquí a las seis y media, por que queremos asegurarnos de que no falte nadie. Las listas de los autobuses están pegadas en el periódico mural de allá –Señaló con la mano una esquina del pasillo – Tendrán todo el domingo para preparar lo que les solicitamos en la lista.

La mayoría de votos decidió que iríamos a una reserva natural que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad. Tiene cabañas y algunos lagos.

Al tocar el timbre salí del salón para llegar al club, ya que hoy es el día en que Haruhi convocó a los demás prospectos para entrar a la brigada. Sinceramente espero que no se repita lo mismo que el año pasado con esa niña Watahashi.

Me detuve en una maquina expendedora para tomar algo de refresco. Metí el dinero y mientras esperaba mi cambio noté que Haruhi pasaba por un lado de mí. Se detuvo y miró la maquina, luego se acercó y exclamó triunfante:

-¡Wow! Alguien ha dejado un jugo aquí, pero qué inútil, ¡y también el cambio!- Tomó mi refresco y mi dinero y se fue sin siquiera dejarme hablar -¡Y yo que tenía tanta sed!

Yo estaba hecho furia, pero no iba ceder ante tal estupidez. Decidí mejor irme, si ella quiere estar sola, ¡pues que ella misma se haga cargo de los de primero! ¡Yo no soy ningún inútil! Me marché a mi casa indignado.

.

.

.

El último día de la semana, los profesores, apurados, nos daban indicaciones y los resultados del primer parcial a los alumnos de tercero.

-Ya que saldrán a su paseo el lunes por la mañana, no los veré hasta el jueves, chicos –Nos dijo la profesora de ciencias en su clase –Así que hoy mismo les daré las calificaciones. Recuerden los porcentajes – La profesora caminó hasta su escritorio y sacó una tiza de su bolso, un momento después comenzó a escribir unos datos en el pizarrón – Habíamos quedado en que el examen iba a valer el 50 %, ¿de acuerdo? –Gran parte del salón asintió y la profesora prosiguió – El trabajo en equipo un 30 % y las tareas lo que resta. No tomaré en cuenta la asistencia ya que no pasé lista regularmente.

Unos alumnos levantaron la mano y la profesora atendió sus dudas.

-Entonces comenzaré a mencionar las calificaciones por orden de lista, y si alguien tiene alguna duda acerca de su puntuación, al final lo aclaramos.

Este último año he estado algo preocupado por las calificaciones, ya que necesito subirlas para ingresar a la universidad. En el examen d ciencias me fue bien, ya que la profesora lo aplicó antes de que Haruhi le gritara al instructor y en ese entonces ella pudo ayudarme. Voy bien salvo a un par de tareas que no entregué, pero que son de menor importancia, así que, calculando, debo obtener por lo menos un 95%.

A medio pase de lista tuve que levantarme para ir al baño. Al salir me encontré con Taniguchi y me comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre las chicas de mi clase. Ese momento se extendió y cuando llegué a mi salón la profesora ya iba de salida.

-Profesora –La llamé al alcanzarla en el pasillo –¿Me podría decir mi calificación? Es que salí y…

-Lo siento, muchacho –Me dijo con prisas –Pero ahora mismo me llamaron de la dirección. Pero le dejé una copia al presidente de la clase.

Caminé hasta mi grupo y encontré al presidente conversando con algunos compañeros.

-Disculpa - Le dije – ¿Me podrías dar mi calificación de ciencias? La profesora me dijo que te dejó una copia.

-Ah, sí, claro. –Me respondió amablemente, y sacó de su carpeta una lista – A ver… -Revisó en la hoja y encontró mi nombre – Tienes… 65 %.

Me quedé sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te confundiste? – Le pregunté.

Él volvió a revisar con cuidado.

-No, para nada. Míralo tú mismo.

Me fijé en la lista y, efectivamente, a lado de mi nombre estaba ese número marcado con tinta. Al ver mi cara confundida mi compañero agregó:

-Si tienes alguna duda lo mejor es que vallas con la profesora.

Estaba a punto de salir del aula, cuando el profesor instructor me detuvo.

-Hoy no puedo perder el tiempo –Dijo una vez que todos nos calláramos –Hoy les debo dar las últimas indicaciones, ya que el lunes salimos al paseo.

No me pude mover de mi asiento hasta que el profesor salió del salón, y en cuanto lo hizo, me fui a alcanzar a la profesora de ciencias a la dirección.

La vi saliendo del apartado de los profesores, ya sin prisas, y me acerqué para preguntarle acerca de mi equivocada puntuación.

-No. Yo no me equivoqué –Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro.

-Pero, profesora –Me excusé - Me bajó por lo menos tres puntos.

-Sí, exacto. –Admitió analizando su lista – Eso fue lo que valió el trabajo en equipo, y al parecer no lo entregaste.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunté, pasándome las manos nerviosamente por el cabello -¡Claro que lo entregué!

Ella me miró con agudeza al verme tan exaltado, y traté de tranquilizarme.

-Quiero decir, maestra – Corregí –Que yo sí entregué ese trabajo. Para ser más claro, yo realicé ese trabajo con Haruhi y con…

-¿Con quién? –Me cuestionó la profesora.

-Suzumiya, y aquel otro muchacho… Yoshida, creo.

-A ver… -La profesora hurgó en su bolso de trabajo un segundo y luego sacó de ahí un grueso fólder lleno de hojas de trabajo. –Aquí archivé todas las entregas de tu grupo, si dices que me lo diste aquí debe estar.

Luego de un minuto encontró la hoja que Haruhi había entregado y a la que… maldita sea… ¡Haruhi no escribió mi nombre en ella!

-Lo siento, pero de todos modos ya entregué las calificaciones a la dirección, no puedo cambiarlas. Ya sabes que el sistema es muy estricto y…

Dejé de escuchar a la profesora y me fui corriendo hasta mi clase. Al llegar al salón, me encontré con la suerte de que Haruhi aún seguía ahí, en su turno del aseo. Esperé un minuto y después de que el último chico saliera, la intercepté.

-Tú –La llamé, pero como esperaba ni siquiera se sorprendió de que yo estuviera ahí. –No te irás tan fácil. –Le dije, mi voz sonaba fuerte y amarga.

Me detuve en la salida delantera, por donde intentó huir, y cerré la puerta. El choque de la cerradura hizo eco en el resto del salón. Haruhi permanecía callada, con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido, y se encaminó hacia la otra puerta, ignorándome totalmente.

Me adelanté unos pasos a ella, que seguía manteniendo el control sobre sí misma y obstaculicé aquella salida también. Dirigió su mirada hacía mí, y por unos instantes nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero rápidamente rehuyó y me apartó con fuerza. A pesar de que desistí, me hizo a un lado en un par de empujones contundentes, clavándome las uñas en los brazos.

Me giré sobre mis talones y antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos la alcancé y la tomé por las muñecas con decisión, orillándola contra la pared.

-Ya te dije que no te irás tan fácil –Le dije mirándola a los ojos, aunque ella me evadiera –Me vas a decir por qué no apuntaste mi nombre en el trabajo- Mi interior se hallaba lleno de ira y no podía modular mi voz.

Intentó zafarse nuevamente, pero la detuve con fuerza, se estaba esforzando como loca por no perder el control.

-Tu estúpida ley del hielo se va a romper hoy.

Pasó un instante y murmuró algo inentendible.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunté.

-…Apártate… -Susurró mirando sus zapatos.

-No lo haré –Respondí con irritación.

-He dicho que te apartes –Dijo por segunda vez, ausente, como si le hablara a la pared.

-No voy a hacer lo que tú digas, ¡tu ridículo juego ha ido demasiado lejos! –Exclamé sin poder contener mi tono de ira.

-¡Que te quites! –Su aliento chocó contra mi rosto cuando gritó, y su voz se escuchó en todo el pasillo. Tenía su cara enrojecida y su cabello se había desacomodado. Apretó los puños y me apartó de un rotundo golpe, empujándome por el pecho.

Haruhi caminó hasta las escaleras, pero no advirtió que alguien nos miraba. El prefecto de terceros se encontraba en el borde del barandal, y había apartado la vista de sus notas.

-Ustedes dos- Exclamó fríamente –A la dirección.

.

.

.

_¡Wuuuuuuh~! Voy súper rápido... lo escibí en una hora! (récord de Aída número 587) ¡pero para la mejor parte falta un montón! Me dicen qué les pareció este capítulo, please! Adiósh (/´'●'`)/ _


	3. Un castigo

Metamorfosis

Capítulo 3 – Un castigo.

No pude ver la expresión en el rostro de Haruhi cuando el prefecto nos llamó, pero pude suponerla, ya que de inmediato se detuvo y se tensó por completo. Pero de eso ya hacía rato, por que ya llevábamos casi media hora esperando de pie en el despacho de la orientadora.

El incómodo silencio al que había estado ligado desde que entramos, se interrumpió cuando el prefecto entró a la sala seguido de una mujer que yo sólo había visto en la mesa de presídium en cada asamblea importante. Tenía el semblante firme y unos cuarenta años.

-Disculpen la tardanza –Dijo sin mirarnos, y ocupó su lugar en una silla giratoria detrás del enorme escritorio lleno de papeles –Siéntense.

Haruhi y yo nos sentamos casi al mismo tiempo, mientras la profesora nos miraba.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? –Nos preguntó a ambos.

Pero como ya me lo esperaba, Haruhi ni siquiera abrió la boca, se mantuvo rígida en su asiento mirándose las manos sobre las rodillas.

- ¿No tienen nada que decir? –Dijo un momento después.

¿Qué rayos esperaba que dijera? Yo ni siquiera estaba nervioso, pero no estaba dispuesto a responder nada, mi anterior enojo seguía ahí, vivo, y supe que si me ponía a relatar lo que sucedió iba a salir desenfrenado y no quería verme como una persona violenta frente a la orientadora de la escuela.

Al vernos enmudecidos, el prefecto no tuvo más que tomar la palabra.

-Estaban peleando, profesora –Dijo el prefecto, con su voz áspera y lambiscona –Encontré a estos dos jóvenes manteniendo una discusión violenta en los pasillos del segundo piso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La profesora suspiró y se miró los nudillos con impaciencia, luego nos dirigió la mirada a Haruhi y mí.

-¿No piensan decir nada, verdad?

A pesar de que ese silencio por parte de nosotros ya se había apoderado de la sala como una gran masa acaparadora, seguimos sin decir nada.

El idiota del prefecto volvió a abrir la boca.

-Profesora, me parece que el agresor es el chico. Cuando llegué al lugar era él quien sujetaba a su compañera, mientras ella intentaba escapar.

Después de aquello, la maestra me escudriñó con la mirada, como si yo fuera el peor asesino de la época.

-Bueno, si ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera en su defensa, desea hablar, me veré obligada a determinar su castigo según lo que el prefecto me ha relatado. –La profesora esperó una respuesta por parte de nosotros, la cual no llegó. – Saben muy bien, siendo alumnos de tercer año, que la violencia no está permitida en esta institución. Y menos este tipo de violencia, ¿no le da vergüenza, señor, agredir a una chica?- Preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí.

La maestra me miró con decepción. Yo estaba realmente molesto, las personas estaban malinterpretando todo, ¡si supieran que todo es culpa de Haruhi! Pero claro, como ella es una chica… No podía seguir aguantándome más.

-No sé si recuerden, pero en la ceremonia de entrada presentamos el plan de orientación de este año… el tema era y sigue siendo la violencia en el noviazgo, y estamos tomando medidas muy drásti…

Me quedé tenso sobre la silla cuando escuché esas dos palabras… ¿qué demonios había dicho? ¿Violencia? ¡¿Noviazgo?!

-Disculpe, profesora –Interrumpí abruptamente- Pero creo que está malinterpretando… nosotros…

-¿Ah, ahora sí habla? –Dijo la maestra astutamente, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

-Lo siento –Respondí. –No somos novios.

Haruhi se removió en su asiento al oírme decir esto, pero siguió sin hablar. La profesora, que vacilaba mirando a Haruhi y luego a mí, guardó silencio un instante y luego preguntó:

- Entonces, ¿cuál es su relación?

Levanté la cabeza y miré a Haruhi, que me miraba a mí. Y en ese instante me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué contestar.

-Bueno… -Balbuceé –Nosotros somos… algo así como, compañeros… Sí, eso. -Pude sentir la mirada de mi ''compañera'' atravesarme toda la camisa y la piel. Así que mejor ni la miré.

-Bien, entonces, par de compañeros, ¿podrán ya contarme la razón por la cual discutían?

Yo, sin el menor apoyo de Haruhi, empecé a sentirme totalmente expuesto. Sentía que esa profesora estaba mirando casi a través de mí. Y no podía obligar a mi cerebro a idear una mentira en un momento así.

-Yo… estaba peleando con ella por que estaba muy molesto.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la maestra con curiosidad.

-Por su culpa. –Contesté sin medirme –Estaba molesto por que por su culpa mi calificación en ciencias es apenas aprobatoria.

- ¿Es eso cierto, señorita? –Le cuestionó la profesora a Haruhi. Pero ella sólo se encogió en su asiento, apretando los labios.

- Lo es –Confesé –Ella no apuntó mi nombre en un trabajo que hicimos juntos.

-Bueno, señorita. Si usted no dice nada tendré que creerle todo a su compañero.

Ella se encogió de hombros con cinismo, como si no le importase ni un bledo.

-¿Y sabe por qué hizo eso su compañera? –Me preguntó la mujer.

-No… no sé.

Pero cuando dije eso, Haruhi me miró furiosa. La profesora se dio cuenta de ello y le preguntó con esperanzas a Haruhi:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Y sin mirarme, le contestó:

-¡Sí lo sabe! Él sabe por que lo hice, está mintiendo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No –Contesté –Ya dije que no lo sé.

-Bueno, si así están las cosas –Dijo, tras un suspiro, la maestra. –Como sea, necesitan un castigo, las cosas no se pueden quedar así.

-¿Necesitan? –Pregunté confundido -¿Está hablando de los dos? ¿Yo y ella?

-Creí que era capaz de entender cosas tan simples, señor… y sí, hablo de los dos.

-Pero ya le expliqué…

-Sí, y gracias a ello me doy cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hizo las cosas bien. Usted –Dijo, mirando a Haruhi –No debió ignorar la participación de su compañero en el trabajo, y, en cuantos usted –Continuó, ahora mirándome a mí –Debería saber que la violencia no es la solución ¿o va a negarlo? Lo más sensato hubiese sido venir conmigo y talvez yo podría arreglar algo.

-¿Puede? –Pregunté.

-Eso creo. Hablaré con su profesora. Pero de eso nos ocuparemos después. Ahora les diré lo que tendrán que hacer.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana me apresuré en salir de casa para llegar pronto al paseo, pero con todo lo que había pasado, ya no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de ir. Hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme tres días en casa, que irme a un sitio a tres horas de distancia, quedarme a dormir en una cabaña llena de chicos ruidosos y encima cargar con el condenado castigo que nos puso aquella mujer.

Llegué al estacionamiento de la escuela y ya se encontraban ahí varios autobuses y un montón de muchachos emocionados cargando con sus grandes mochilas para la excursión. Encontré a Koizumi a unos veinte metros, con el resto de su grupo. Nagato se encontraba de pie sobre la hierba del jardín de la salida, dando la vuelta a la página de uno de sus libros y Haruhi… ella no había llegado. Un minuto después noté que Koizumi se acercaba a mí.

-Qué tal –Me saludó.

Pero yo no tenía ánimos de saludarlo y menos de ver su absurda sonrisa petulante. Ante mi silencio, él prosiguió:

-No te ves muy animado.

-¿Y acaso tú lo estás? –Respondí.

-Debo admitir que sí. Hace mucho que no hago este tipo de actividad, aunque debo ir todo el viaje junto a mi grupo.

Como si eso me importara.

-¿Qué autobús les tocó? –Preguntó un rato después.

-Íbamos a estar con los demás en el número tres, pero ya no.

-¿Ya no? ¿Por qué?

-Pues… –Por un momento dudé en responder, pero pensé que no iba a pasar nada si se lo decía. – Por que nos han castigado. A los dos, ayer. –Koizumi me miró entre sorprendido e interrogante y antes de que preguntara le contesté: -Fue por que estábamos peleando. Ya vez cómo ha estado ella últimamente. El prefecto nos vio, y pues, ya sabes… Al final la profesora nos ha dejado juntos en el mismo camión, pero no con estudiantes, sino con el personal. Vamos a ayudar a subir el equipaje y todo eso, ah, y no nos van a separar.

-¿Cómo?

-Como oíste. Esa mujer loca cree que sólo así arreglaremos nuestras diferencias. Ella dijo ''Me parece que este no ha sido su único problema. Soy psicóloga, si no lo han notado, blablabla'' Me pareció que sólo alardeaba. ¿Y sabes que pienso yo? Que todo es culpa de Haruhi, si ella no hubiera…

Koizumi me miró y sonrió.

-Creo que ella tenía razón. Todavía me sorprende cómo Suzumiya y tú han logrado estar juntos tanto tiempo, siendo dos personalidades tan discrepantes. Y concuerdo con la psicóloga, cuando ustedes tienen los problemas, es mejor que nadie se meta, ¿no crees? Deberían hablar un poco.

-Me niego. Siempre soy yo el que se disculpa y…

-Te dejo –Dijo de repente –Ahí viene.

Miré para atrás y, efectivamente, Haruhi caminaba entre los demás alumnos que apenas llegaban. Un rato después ya todos estaban subiéndose a los camiones y yo y Haruhi teníamos que poner las mochilas muy grandes en un compartimiento especial. Después de un rato caminamos medio agotados hacia el autobús de personal, donde se encontraban maestros, prefectos y otras personas mayores. Pensé que el viaje de ida no iba a ser para nada divertido.

.

.

.

Y no lo fue.

Digamos que entre las risas de los profesores y sus pláticas aderezadas con chistes sobre sus alumnos, el incómodo silencio que había entre Haruhi y yo se volvía más denso. Tener que permanecer hombro con hombro junto a ella en ese estúpido autobús me llenaba de cólera. Y yo sabía que ella estaba igual, estoy seguro de que en otra situación me hubiera golpeado.

Por suerte llevaba un libro en el bolsillo, así que en cuanto lo recordé me puse a leerlo como si fuese el último libro del mundo.

Casi acababa el trigésimo capítulo cuando nos avisaron que ya habíamos llegado. Eran alrededor de las diez u once de la mañana. Miré por la ventana mientras los profesores y Haruhi bajaban del autobús. Habíamos llegado un lugar poco atractivo. Sólo podía divisar un largo sendero de tierra y rocas y pocos árboles. Bajé del autobús cargando mi mochila. La puse en el piso y empezamos a desempacar todo el equipaje de lo demás alumnos.

Luego de un rato terminamos y Haruhi y yo caminamos hasta nuestro grupo para que pasaran lista.

Llegó hasta nosotros un hombre, que al parecer sería nuestro guía y nos empezó a dar instrucciones.

-De aquí sigue una pequeña caminata –Dijo el joven con entusiasmo. – Los autobuses ya no pueden ingresar hacia esta zona ya que lo que sigue es una reserva natural habitable. Así que prepárense, espero que hayan traído suficiente agua.

La profesora que estaba encargada de supervisar nuestro castigo se acercó y dijo:

-No se separen. Espero no me obliguen a atarlos.

Haruhi rodó los ojos y yo asentí apesumbrado. Ese muchacho mentía. Esa no era una pequeña caminata. Hacía un calor infernal y me detuve para quitarme el chaleco, Haruhi esperó a mi lado y se quitó la sudadera. Después de una media hora, por fin pudimos divisar algo de vegetación lo lejos, seguimos caminando y por fin llegamos al lugar. Era un lugar grande y espacioso rodeado por montes y un poco más a lo lejos algunas altas montañas, todo estaba cubierto de verde, en la zona para acampar el césped estaba más cuidadosamente podado y en la zona de las cabañas estaba más rebelde.

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver un tenue resplandor azul, un momento después el guía nos indicó que ahí comenzaba la laguna y un poco más allá comenzaba un camino boscoso infestado de largas ramas de bambú. Me quedé quieto observando el paisaje, hacía mucho que no visitaba un lugar así.

Todos los muchachos se fueron apilando en grupos mientras llegaban, soltando exclamaciones de júbilo. De repente me acordé de Asashina y sentí una ligera oleada de melancolía, pensé que hubiese sido mejor si ella estuviera en el mismo curso que yo. Una vez que la emoción se calmó un poco, tuve la oportunidad de ir a dejar mi mochila a la cabaña asignada al primer grupo de chicos y ponerme algo de bloqueador solar.

Nos separaron en grupos de veinte personas, Haruhi quedó con otros compañeros. Yo me escabullí hasta el grupo donde se encontraban Kunikida y Taniguchi.

-¡Hey!- Me saludaron, se veían llenos a ánimos.

-No te hemos visto desde que subimos al camión –Dijo Kunikida.

Un hombre alto con la insignia de guía no llamó a todos.

-¡Hola, chicos! Yo seré su guía durante el día de hoy, y los que restan. Seremos el grupo número nueve, ¿de acuerdo? Primero vamos a comer algo, para agarrar energías. Eso lo harán por allá, en aquellas mesas al lado de las cabañas, una vez que todos terminen nos reuniremos para echarle un vistazo a toda la zona, para que se familiaricen y no se pierdan.

El grupo asintió y nos fuimos a comer. Cuando terminamos, nos encaminamos hacia el este, pude notar que el grupo de Haruhi avanzaba en dirección contraria. Caminamos durante largo rato visitando los sitios más importantes, mientras el guía nos daba indicaciones de adónde no debíamos ir y algo de historia sobre el lugar. Subimos unas rocas que estaban alejadas hasta llegar a una plataforma desde donde se podía apreciar gran parte del paisaje. Pude ver un montón de grupos esparcidos, cada uno avanzando en distinta dirección.

-Muchos llaman a este sitio la Villa Mágica –Comenzó a contar el guía.

-¿Y por qué? –Preguntó una muchacha que caminaba hasta el frente.

-Es un lugar lleno de supersticiones e historias. A la gente que viene aquí le gusta inventar cuentos. Por suerte nunca han sido malos. Personas que visitan este lugar y se adentra en el bosque regresan diciendo que han visto centauros o duendes, y la gente que se mete a la laguna dice que ve sirenas o calamares gigantes. Para mí nada de eso es cierto. Desde que tengo su edad, o poco antes, yo trabajo y vivo aquí, y nunca he visto nada.

Los demás se comenzaron a ver entre sí, murmurando. Yo me alegré de que Haruhi no haya escuchado eso, aunque nada aseguraba que su propio guía no dijera algo similar.

Cuando regresamos a reunirnos con todos los demás grupos, el cielo ya se comenzaba a poner anaranjado, nos dejaron descansar tendidos en el pasto y comimos hasta más no poder.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, sugirieron hacer una hoguera. Todos los grupos comenzaron a mudarse a la parte rocosa y otros se fueron a recolectar algo de leña en los inicios del bosque. Cuando las llamas ya habían alcanzado una lucidez aceptable, alguien tuvo la idea de asar bombones.

-¡Sí, malvaviscos!

Pero una de las profesoras se opuso.

-No. Acaban de cenar, además, los hemos dejado en la bodega.

Todos protestaron.

-¡Que alguien valla!

-¡Sí, manden a alguien…!

-No creo que nadie quiera ir –Dijo la profesora subiendo la voz. –La bodega se encuentra hasta allá –Dijo señalando el bosque – Para llegar tienen que atravesar unos diez metros de bosque.

Pensé que realmente no era mucho, pero estaba muy cansado para ir.

Pero desde el tronco en el que me encontraba sentado logré ver el brillo en los ojos de alguien que sí lo deseaba.

-¡Yo iré! –Dijo Haruhi, poniéndose de pie.

Todos la miraron e hicieron un gesto de aceptación.

-¿Qué les pasa, chicos? ¿Nadie piensa acompañarla?

Casi de inmediato, Koizumi se puso de pie. Me sentí aliviado.

-Muy bien –Dijo la profesora satisfecha, pero vaciló por un instante – Yo creo que… -Parecía que se estaba acordando de algo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha? –Le preguntó a Haruhi.

-Suzumiya.

-Mmmm. Eres tú la del castigo, ¿cierto? Sí, lo eres. Siéntate –Le indicó a Koizumi, oh, no… no… -Te va a acompañar… -De inmediato supe que me buscaba a mí. Fingí no prestar atención y me escondí detrás de unos compañeros. –Ahí estás –Dijo la profesora y sentí su voz más cercana.

Y sí estaba cerca, me levantó del gorro de la sudadera y pronto todos se echaron a reír.

-Con que escondiéndose, ¿eh? –Dijo burlonamente -Valla con su compañera.

Atravesamos el pasto con la poca luz de la lámpara que Haruhi llevaba en la mano, iluminando hacia enfrente. Llegamos a los inicios del bosque y según la profesora teníamos que seguir un poco más adelante para llegar a la bodega. Avanzamos un poco y ahí estaba un cuarto blanco, Haruhi abrió con la llave y al entrar prendí la luz, el lugar estaba lleno de estantes y algunas hieleras, tomé un par de bolsas de malvaviscos, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta. Pero al salir de ahí ya no pude distinguir algún otro trazo de luz.

-Haruhi –La llamé, pero no me contestó, ni tampoco pude ver el resplandor de su lámpara. Si estaba tratando de ignorarme en una situación así, definitivamente se estaba comportando como una cría.

Pero tan pronto como dejé de pensar en eso, escuché un leve grito. Un minuto después logré distinguir el brillo de su lámpara un poco lejos. Seguí esa luz mientras el bosque comenzaba a espesar. Llegué hasta donde estaba Haruhi, quien se secaba el pantalón, al parecer su pierna cayó en el lodo que se había formado entre dos rocas.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté casi por instinto, ya que sabía que no iba a contestar. –Mejor vayámonos, nos están esperando.

-Espera –Susurró, y comenzó a adentrarse aún más en el bosque.

Entonces recordé lo que el guía nos había contado.

-Oye –Le dije –No estarás buscando duendes ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? Este no es el momento.

Sabiendo que no me iba a hacer caso, la alcancé y tomé la lámpara de su mano.

-Vámonos.

Ella reaccionó de mala gana.

-¡Dame eso!

-No –Contesté- Se hace tarde.

Haruhi intentó arrebatarme la lámpara, pero me di la vuelta, entonces me siguió, me la quitó, se la quité, y todo quedó en tinieblas.

-¡Demonios! –Exclamé, al darme cuenta de que la lámpara dejó de funcionar –Se ha roto la bombilla.

-Tarado –Fue lo único que pudo decir la voz frente a mí. Ni siquiera podía ver su rostro.

-Cállate –Le dije, enfadado. –Saca tu móvil.

-Lo dejé.

Ahora sí, estábamos perdidos. No lograba ver mis propias manos, y la escasa luz de la luna apenas se colaba entre los árboles y llegaba egoísta hasta nosotros. Pensé que lo más sensato sería esperar a que alguien siguiera nuestro rastro y nos encontrara. Pero al parecer Haruhi no opinó lo mismo, me di cuenta al escuchar sus pasos, que crujían suavemente sobre las hojas secas.

-Oye, oye –Le llamé –Espera. Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien llegue.

Ella se detuvo un momento, pero luego reanudó la marcha. No tuve más remedio que seguirle, la idea quedarme ahí sentado totalmente solo me daba escalofríos. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de adónde me dirigía, estuve a punto de tropezar varias veces, y mi única guía fueron los presuntuosos pasos de Haruhi frente a mí, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Entonces pude darme cuenta de que caminábamos en círculos.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado así.

Haruhi bufó con molestia, apartando una larga rama para abrir el paso.

-Pues ha sido tu culpa –Exclamó con desdén. Su voz sonaba extraña, pero imaginé que sería por que hace rato que no la escuchaba.

Me molesté ante ese comentario tan idiota.

-Eso es mentira. Si no hubieses deseado venir a buscar no sé qué ya estaríamos con los demás.

-Si no hubieras intentado quitarme la linterna no tendríamos que estar aquí.

-Mentira –Le dije –Ya que si te la hubiese quitado o no, hubieras insistido en quedarte.

-Pero por lo menos hubiésemos encontrado algo.

-Al diablo con esa idea. –Respondí con fastidio –Somos compañeros en esto, y deberías cooperar para encontrar la salida.

Pero justo cuando terminé esa frase me di cuenta de que la iluminación había cambiando. Llegamos a un sitio sin sombra, donde se cortaban en forma de un círculo mal hecho las ramas de los árboles, la luz lunar ya no necesitaba filtrarse sino que caía directo sobre nuestros hombros. Por fin pude divisar completamente la figura de Haruhi a unos pasos frente a mí, ya que si la luz no estaba llena de vigor, sí era suficiente como para vernos los rostros, como un par de velas en la sala cuando cortan la electricidad.

-Compañeros –Musitó Haruhi, un momento después, mientras se sentaba en una roca. –Que palabra más imbécil.

Me quedé callado, ya que era como si hablase para sí misma. Revisé mi reloj de muñeca, había pasado casi media hora.

-¿Piensas seguir sin hablarme? –Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, en medio de esa soledad.

-Sí.

-Pues te advierto que ya lo estás haciendo –Respondí, mientras me comía las ganas de sonreír. –En serio no entiendo qué te pasa. Tarde o temprano me hablarás.

-No te creas tan indispensable.

-Ah –Suspiré - ¿Aún estás molesta?

-Claro que lo estoy –Respondió, poniéndose de pie.

-Deberías dejarlo pasar –Sugerí, tratando de persuadirla. Lo cierto es que yo ya me estaba cansando de lidiar con una Haruhi molesta todo el tiempo.

-Sí, deberías dejarlo pasar –Dijo, imitándome con un tono ridículo. –Ya que para ti no significa nada. ..

-Claro que significa. Era mi calificación.

-¡Eso no, idiota!

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué? No me digas que sigues con lo del mesabanco.

-Claro que sigo con ello.

-Hace ya dos semanas de eso. Es estúpido.

-El estúpido eres tú. Si sólo le hubieras insistido al profesor…

-Déjalo –Respondí enfadado.- ¿Y qué le hubiera dicho, eh? ¿En verdad crees que me hubiera hecho caso?

-¡Pues claro! Tenías que decirle alguna mentira. Como que yo te asesoraba o algo por el estilo.

-Haruhi, le estás dando mucha importancia a un asunto como este, tú no eres así.

-¡No digas que sabes cómo soy! ¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que me molesta!-Respondió.

-¡Claro que lo sé!

-¡Claro que lo sé!

-¡Deja de imitarme!

-Pues cállate.

-No. Aunque no lo creas, por que sé que no te importa, a mí me molestó mucho lo que hiciste, pero mira, lo he olvidado, porque no vale la pena.

-Claro. Nunca te han importado verdaderamente tus calificaciones.

-Pero ahora sí. Y lo que hiciste fue lo más egoísta que hiciste jamás.

-No hables de egoísmo. Por que tú también lo fuiste.

-¿En que te molestaba cambiarte de lugar por un rato? Si llegando del paseo los lugares se volverán a sortear.

-Me molestó, ¡y mucho!

-¡Es una tontería! –Exclamé, y dejé caer las bolsas de malvaviscos que habían comenzado a romperse por la fuerza de mis manos.

-¡Para mí no lo es! ¡Entiéndelo!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! No entiendo cómo piensas, ¡estás loca!

Me detuve ahí. Haruhi me miró ofendida. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión para mí. Nos miramos un segundo increíblemente largo. Entonces ella habló apretando los dientes.

-De verdad desearía que sintieras por una vez lo que yo siento. –Dijo, y por un momento creí que su voz se rompería.

-Pues yo pienso lo mismo –Respondí –Sería estupendo si alguna vez te pusieras en mis zapatos.

Ella ya no respondió, ni yo tampoco. Por un momento el único sonido fue el canto de los grillos y las hojas meciéndose por el viento, hasta que unos pasos apresurados se escucharon cerca.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Aquí están! –Eran un par de guías acompañados de unos maestros. -¿Están todos bien? ¿Sí? Vámonos.

Regresamos guiados por la luz de las linternas de los grandes. Caminé sintiendo un extraño vació en el pecho. Cuando por fin llegamos, los demás nos recibieron preocupados. Haruhi se fue a la hoguera, pero yo no tenía ánimos y me fui a la cabaña a dormir.

.

.

.

_Hola~! Sentí un poco aburrido este capítulo, además de largo pero creo que era necesario, y eso que lo escribí escuchando Justice muy alto!Bueno, en el próximo ahora sí es lo bueno! (/´●_●)/Bueno, eso espero. Adiós y gracias por leeeeeeeeer . . . jaja_


End file.
